TalcumPowder
TalcumPowder's old profile page: "Hi. I am a 13 yr old girl from UK. I was born male but identify as female. I talk like a robot because I'm A GENIUS AUTISTIC REEEEEEEEEEE DC>Marvel I like politics LUCAS2K17! GO GREENS! Fish is tasty but kills shit. My favourite pokemon is Mimikyu. my favourite genre is WHO GIVES A FREAKING WAZZOCK my default emotion is FUCK YOU LIFE. I love dry jokes. Black humor is Gimsbury's shit. I'm poor at socialness. I like tits. I also didn't steal this from lordGimsbury becasue that's preposterous I wanna go to all the F1 tracks in the world. I think racists and sexists and homophobes and transphobes are ignorant. I am a feminist that hates feminazis. I like spiders and hate slugs. Check out //www.rrrather.com/list/1304 //www.rrrather.com/list/1417 //www.rrrather.com/list/1418" History Talcum joined the site in December 2016, at which point she presented as completely female. In April 2017, she decided to come out as trans, about which nobody cared. Profile Pictures # A literal picture of TalcumPowder (2016-c.April 2017) # Cynthia from Pokémon (c.April 2017-July 2017) # A picture of Sonic saying that he v.a.p.e.s (Late July 2017-Early August 2017) # A British flag with a leprechaun, pizza and Kim Jong Un (Early August 2017) # Her own face (August 2017) # Cynthia again (August 2017-December 18 2017) # A picture representing a homie, a car park, and a homie going through a car park rn (December 18 2017-April 8 2019) # Milo Yiannopoulos (April 8 2019-) From 26 November-15 December 2017, she took a hiatus from Rrrather. On December 23 2019, just over three years after joining, she left again, most likely due to increasing glitches and decreased quality of the site. It is unclear if/when she will return. Updated Bio "Hi. I am a 14 yr old trans girl from UK. I I talk like a robot because I most likely have autism, but I can assure that I am very intelligent DC>Marvel, although I'm not particularly fussed about comic books. ''I like politics. In the UK, most parties are bad. I support Conservatives (not May), Monster Raving Loony Party, and Give Me Back My Elmo Party. Fish is tasty but eating it does result in unnecessary loss of life. Still, I remain a meat-eater. I do not know if I will be later on in life. I will probably cut out red meat. My favourite pokemon is Mimikyu. I enjoy comedies. My favourite TV show is Brooklyn 99. My default emotion is dissatisfied, although I am occasionally more jubilant. I enjoy witty humour. I'm poor at socialness. I will not go into detail about my sexuality further than that I am either heterosexual or bisexual. I also didn't steal this from LordGimsbury becasue that's preposterous - it has been very heavily edited. I would like go to all the F1 tracks in the world. I think some racists and sexists and homophobes and transphobes are ignorant, although some of them, especially transphobes, have their reasons. I am not a feminist and I hate feminazis. I like spiders and hate slugs. My favourite YouTubers are Shoe0nHead and Blaire White. Check out //www.rrrather.com/list/1304 //www.rrrather.com/list/1417 //www.rrrather.com/list/1418" Quotes'''' * By common, I mean "OH NO, MY DOGGO GOT HIS WIDDWE FACE BITTEN OF BY A SHOGGO." "Dude, nbd cares about ur fckin doggo or the fact that a shark is currently sh*tting out its face" * Rule one for questions: NEVER attempt to appeal to a certain demographic. * ARE YOU FÚCKING KIDDING RRRATHER DID YOU JUST FCKING LOG ME OUT AGAIN * GET SKRANKED JIDF * That is a very inaccurate description. It is lie-down-and-pretend-to-have-a-concussion-and-alzheimers-and-a-broken-leg-and-down-syndrome-ball! * At leatcmy phone works... although i cat site alphasapphire off. Top Lists As of November 5 2017, TalcumPowder is: * 84th on Profile Views list, with 789 * 343rd on Most Total Thumbs Up list, with 1,417 * 32nd on Most Comments list, with 9,570 * 44th on Voted the Most list, with 60,145 * 595th on Most Badges list, with 4 As of February 22 2019, Talcum Powder is: * 46th on Profile Views list, with 1,209 * 166th on Most Total Thumbs Up list, with 3,026 * 18th on Most Comments list, with 14,211 * 33rd on Voted the Most list, with 79,116 * 679th on Most Badges list, with 4 Category:Users Category:LGBT Users Category:Troll Users Category:Genii Category:Users that joined in December 2016 Category:Users that add random categories to the Rrrather wiki because they have no life